


无声告白

by sangster007



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangster007/pseuds/sangster007
Summary: 小混蛋Max和小哑巴Charles的故事
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 5





	无声告白

**Author's Note:**

> 存档

Charles失踪了，但在他离开家的那一天没有人知道这件事。  
那是很平常的一天。他们裹在床单里一夜安眠，到露珠在太阳的烘烤下开始融化的时候睁开眼。Charles的头发乱糟糟地蹭着他的胸膛，头埋在他的臂弯里撒娇似地晃，让他觉得他好像只猫。Max咕哝着和他说早安，Charles抬起脸报以微笑。早餐是抹了厚厚的黄油的切片面包，配上一杯加奶不加糖的意式浓缩。Max坐在那里边吃边玩手机，在偶然抬头看到Charles直勾勾的目光之后，把手机推到了两人中间。Charles挪动椅子靠近他，肩膀亲昵地抵在他的身侧。手机上正在播放前一天在当地举行的赛车大奖赛，Max说：“未来有一天我会去这些车队中的某一支里工作。”  
Charles对着他点点头。他漂亮的眼睛里闪着认真又赞许的光芒，Max能读懂他想要表达的东西：你可以，我相信你。Max情不自禁地去吻他的眼睛，忘记了自己的嘴唇上还沾有面包屑和黄油。食物残渣从Max嘴上转移到了Charles的睫毛上，重得Charles睁不开眼。他伸手略带恼怒地推他，却在手触及到他臂膀时收了力道。他的手向下滑动，把Max的手放到自己脸侧，热烈又温柔地求吻。  
Max发现今天早晨的Charles额外黏人。他要出门工作时Charles恋恋不舍地跟到门口，伸手牵住他的外套下摆，轻轻拽了两下。Max说：“知道啦，第四大道的甜甜圈，巧克力味。我会记得的。”  
Charles笑了一下，神情有些古怪。Max用食指把他的刘海撩上去，发现他眉宇间那种略带痛苦的神色已经消失了。或许是错觉。Max转而拍拍他的腰：“我得走了，晚上见。”  
Charles微微张开嘴，Max看见他缓慢地说着：再——见——

Charles消失后一个月后，Max踏上了回家的旅程。  
他收拾好行李，一个手提袋。走到门前，回头看了看过去两年的住所。小小的公寓位于常年不见阳光的一楼——万幸不是地下室，但也好不到哪去——走进楼梯间光线就变得昏暗，脏旧的墙皮上有着陈年的涂鸦，一层覆盖在一层上面。他的薪资加起来只够负担这样破烂的地方，一开始他很难忍受，咬着牙苦撑，不肯向父亲低头。但后来Charles来陪他了，情况逐渐就变得好起来。夜晚因为寒冷和潮湿睡不着他们就做爱。一盏功率不足的璧灯挂在床头，照出来的影子不断摇晃。Max清晰地记得在天将暗未暗时灯光的颜色，介于橙红和淡黄之间的一种颜色，让他觉得很温暖。Charles有些时候会在傍晚拉琴，琴声低沉，绕着屋子打转，让Max从门边一路醉到床上。在晦暗不明的光线里眼前的景象就像是被罩上了一层朦朦胧胧的纱，唯有耳朵保持敏锐。旋律里的那一下变调是因为Max凑到Charles身边，从背后拥住了他。Max心满意足地享受那一声震颤。  
Charles，Charles，Charles，Max不得不承认他是他生活的一部分，他从十岁开始就已经和他生活在一起，Charles的身影无处不在。Max无法想象没有Charles的生活会是什么样子。  
那一天回到住所之后，他还没有意识到发生了什么，但一切都早有预兆。纸袋里的甜甜圈还冒着热气，他走遍整个房间，叫着Charles的名字。没有回应。他打电话给Charles，无人接听，五十秒后转入语音信箱，那还是他帮Charles录的音：“你好，Charles不方便接电话，请你发短信或者打给Max，谢谢。”Max说：“Charles，你去了哪里？为什么这么晚还不回来？”  
他把甜甜圈咬在嘴里，等着Charles给他回音。他的目光漫无目的地扫过房间，发现Charles平常放琴的地方空了。他突然感到不安，低头看了一眼手机，没有新的讯息。他把翻领衫的扣子全解开，又扭了扭自己的脖子。不舒服，还是不舒服。有一种冷冰冰的感觉附着在他的肌肤之上。他这才发现窗户没有关实，风顺着一小条细缝源源不断地钻进来。他走过去想把窗关紧，却失手把窗打得更开。放在窗台上的一叠泛黄的稿纸飞了一地。Max捡起来看，发现那是Charles的乐谱，密密麻麻地写着他看不懂的乐符。在最后，他捡起角落里一张折了两折的稿纸。他慢腾腾地把它展开，发现上面有一些不一样的东西。  
到这时一直被他压抑在心底的那种恐慌感慢慢浮出水面，像一条蛇一样顺着他的脊背上爬。那纸上写道，“我走了Max。一直以来我不知道我想要的生活究竟是什么样子，我一直试图快乐起来，却发现很难。我想要有一些改变，所以我决定从离开你开始尝试。这是我所有的作品，Max，我把它们献给你。谢谢你这么多年的陪伴。Charles留。”Charles的字迹稚幼，Max想笑话他，“你的字还是那么丑”。但空空荡荡的公寓里只剩他一个，使得他像一个对影子喃喃自语的怪人。

他开着借来的车回了家乡。期望能够从他母亲那里获得关于Charles的蛛丝马迹。过去的一个月里他问遍了所有邻居，查访Charles的社交账号和消费记录，但一无所获。他每天都打电话给他。一开始是，“Charles，为什么你要走？”“Charles，你去哪里了？”到后来他只是对着电话叫一声“Charles”，然后陷入长久的沉默。  
或许这场蓄谋已久的离开Charles曾经和人分享过。也许没有，Charles一向很擅长保守秘密。Max的妈妈和Charles关系很好，毕竟最开始就是她带他来到这个家的。或许她能对Max说些什么，无论说什么都好。  
穿过一片白桦林之后，熟悉的街景进入Max的视线中。他把车停在家门外面的车道上，母亲已经闻声出来了。她看见他一下子就哭了，“Maxy，”她跑向他，“我的儿子。”  
Max抱住她，仔细看了一眼她的脸。他发觉她有些老了。“妈妈，”他亲吻她的脸颊，“你还好吗？”  
母亲松开他，“我很好Maxy，你呢？”  
Max听到母亲的问话，呆愣愣地看了她身后的房子一会儿。他说，“妈妈，Charles走了。你知道他去哪了吗？”  
直到母亲的手拭去他的眼泪时他才意识到自己哭了。一个月以来，他更多的情绪可以说是愤怒、疑惑和不解，以及强烈的找到Charles的渴望。此时悲伤如潮水一样向他涌来。他忽然意识到Charles可能真的不会回来了。找到他，找到他，找到他。Max满脑子都是这个想法。但脑海中小小的理智突然站起来，痛击那些混乱翻腾的情绪，告诉他，别再当个混蛋，是时候做一个尊重Charles想法的人了。反思过去发生的事，那些不可言说的痛苦的细节被他自以为是地掩盖，脱罪式地遗忘。Max意识到这是一个报复，无论Charles是有意还是无意的，都让他滞后地体会到失去的痛苦，而这曾经是他不能理解的，在Charles身上发生的一切。

母亲领着他进了屋子，给了他一杯热茶，和他说起镇上的变化，在最后小心翼翼地问起Charles。Max把事情一五一十地告诉她。母亲面有难色地摊开手，表示她不知情，也无能为力。Max沮丧地低下头。母亲挽留他多住几天，Max犹豫了一下，“爸爸他……”  
母亲说，“如果他为难你，你再走好了。”  
到了晚餐时间，父亲终于回来了。看到坐在餐桌旁的Max一语不发。晚餐就在一种压抑且诡异的气氛下完成了。Max的父亲扔下餐具，用餐巾擦掉嘴角的酱汁，说：“回来了就多呆几天吧。”然后起身上了楼。  
不可思议的和解。Max已经准备好面对他愤怒的父亲，他甚至想过父亲会和他动手，而他不会闪避，哪怕那意味着他会再次被揍到鼻青脸肿。他不会退缩或表现出胆怯，他要让父亲知道他绝不会妥协，要让他看见他的决心一如既往，坚如顽石，永不会改。而现在父亲轻飘飘地一句话让他觉得自己所有的少年意气都变成了小题大做的较真。Max没由来感觉到一阵挫败。母亲长舒一口气，把手搭上他的肩膀。  
从前Max和Charles住的那间房一直空着。母亲声称这是因为家里还用不上这间房，而她也懒得收拾。但Victoria已经长大，却还是缩在小小的楼梯间里；最小的妹妹也到了不能再和父母睡在一起的年纪。他知道母亲的内心深处无时无刻不在希望他回来，希望Charles回来。  
他走进那间卧室，里面的一切陈设就像一部男孩成长史的史料。蓝色的窗帘布，上面绘着星星月亮的卡通形象，那是他小时候最喜欢的；角落里的足球，脏的已经看不清原本的颜色，落满了灰尘；墙上的海报，几乎都是他贴的赛车图，属于Charles的只有寥寥一张，是一部音乐传记电影的宣传照片；Charles的红白格纹的床单，他的是海军蓝；床边的地毯上有一块暗下去的痕迹，那是Charles15岁时第一次喝醉的证明。  
他坐到自己的单人床上，老旧的弹簧床垫发出吱吱呀呀的声响，不禁让人放轻了动作。这种单人床对于现在的自己已经太小了。在漫长的青春期里他和Charles有过无数场战争，最初的争端就是起于这一张床。  
他曾经和Charles争论过那一天的天气，他坚持认为那一天晴空万里，而Charles则说那天下了雨。那个时候Max还只有十岁，家里已经有他和Victoria两个孩子，所以当母亲领着Charles回到家里时，他完全不能够理解他凭空出现的必要。他对Charles有着一种天然的敌意，即使那个时候Charles矮小瘦弱，安静的面孔漂亮得不像话。他也不是从一开始就爱他的。在晚上，母亲把Charles带到他的房间，并且宣布以后他们都要共用一室时，Max的愤怒达到了顶峰。在晚安吻结束、母亲走出房间之后，Max就伸手把Charles从床上推了下去。  
那简直可以称得上是轻而易举。Charles很轻，蜷缩在床边，对于他人的恶意缺少敏锐的察觉，又或许是习惯了。他摔在地上，发出沉闷的坠物声。Max立刻屏住呼吸，仔细倾听门廊上的脚步声。没有。他松了一口气。Charles撑着床爬了起来，他明显摔疼了，手扶着膝盖直不起腰来。他盯着Max看了一会，沉默地试图重新爬回床上。Max拍开他的手，“我不要你睡在这里。”  
Charles的眼睛里透出一点委屈和受伤。但随后那点水光消失了，取而代之地是一种冷漠，他强硬地掀开被子躺了回去。Max一下子又被激怒了，他觉得自己受到了挑战。于是毫不犹豫地伸出手再次把Charles腿下了床。这场战争的结果是不断的砰砰声引来了Max的父母，他们看见Charles摔到满腿全是淤青，而Max面有怒色地坐在床上。Max被拎去睡了沙发，而Charles在第二天有了自己的床。在后来他们终于能睡到一张床上的时候，Charles有问起过他这件事。Max想装作不记得，而Charles笑着把他踹下了床。  
这些回忆让Max微笑，但在微笑之后又带有一点点的不安。在回忆的图景里他看见更多的是Charles的笑容，Charles对他的接纳和爱。但那些眼泪呢？那些拒绝和厌恶呢？可能它们明明存在，Max却对它们选择性的遗忘。失望往往是聚沙成塔。Max在想自己究竟错在哪了？  
暮色渐沉，房间里没有开灯，黑暗逐渐包裹住世界。沉沉的睡意袭来，把Max拖入更纯粹的黑暗中，然而就在这种不可视物的黑暗里，他反而看清了一些东西。

他又闻见那种潮湿的味道，属于七点钟的清晨，由风、浓厚的雾以及雨后独有的特殊气味组成。他坐在校车的窗户旁边，脸颊和手臂上的肌肤被吹得冰凉，不久前下肚的热乎乎的果酱面包和牛奶在胃里也逐渐地冷下去，让他有一种作呕的不适感。  
Charles抱着书包坐在他身边。校车在拐弯时颠簸了一下，Max感觉到Charles向自己压了过来。他短暂地感受到另一个生命的重量，柔软又滚烫，让人莫名其妙地心安。他想转过身抱住他，把头枕在他的肩上。但是十岁的Max不是这么做的。他皱起眉头，用手肘顶开还没来得及坐正的Charles，斥道：“别靠过来！”  
他看见Charles垂下又抬起的眼睛，像犯错被训的小狗，用一种略带不安的愧疚眼神看着他。Max转身看向窗外，几分钟后，一只手犹犹豫豫地过来牵住他的手，左右晃了晃。Max捏紧他的手，凶巴巴地说：“少和我撒娇，我又不吃这一套。”然后就把他的手推开。Charles又看了他好几眼，然后低着头坐在那里一动不动。  
这是Charles第一次去学校。他被安排进Max隔壁的班级。整个早上Max都留心听着隔壁的动静，他听见老师在介绍Charles之后长久的沉默和忽然爆发的哄堂大笑。他忽然有一些担心和焦虑，随即被郁郁的愤怒替代。这简直就是自找麻烦。下课的时候他装作不经意地从Charles的班级门口路过，看见Charles坐在座位上，几个女孩围着他叽叽喳喳地说些什么，而Charles只是睁大天真的眼睛看着她们，嘴角露出傻乎乎的微笑。Max看到这个场景之后快速离开了。简直是自找麻烦。  
这天放学回家时，Max先行一步上了校车，而Charles姗姗来迟，等他上车之后座位几乎都满了。Charles站在门边，很快就找到了Max的眼睛。他短暂地对他微笑，那种微笑在看见Max身边已经坐了一个小男孩之后消失了。Max移开视线，他不断地扭来扭去，让皮革椅子发出吱吱的声响。Lando说，“Max，那个人不是和你一起的吗？他现在找不到位置，或许可以和我们挤一挤。”  
Max不由自主地又看向Charles。他甚至发不出声音询问，“我能够坐这里吗？”孩子们也以同样不出声的方式拒绝他，他们把书包放到身边的空位上，或者瞪着他直到他走开。Max有些后悔。Charles手扶着座椅靠背，一路走到了车尾。他的脚步变得拖沓，最终在原地转了几个圈，不知道接下来该去哪里。然后他把书包从肩上取下来，用手拍了拍台阶上的灰。Max突然站起来，喊道：“喂，Charles，过来！”  
Charles维持着弯腰的姿势转头看他，书包还挂在臂弯里。Max臭着脸示意他过来。Charles慢吞吞地走过来，书包一下一下磕在他的膝盖上，让他走起来别扭极了。Max把他的书包拽下来扔给Lando，“你坐我腿上。”  
Charles明显不太乐意，出于这样或那样的原因。但Max不容置喙地把他拽到自己的腿上。身边的朋友们开始窃笑，但是Max并没有被取笑的羞恼，他只是看着Charles的后颈。Charles微微低着头，脖子在翻领衫和毛茸茸的头发间露出一截。最终Max强迫自己移开视线，不然他就有可能在众目睽睽之下把脸埋进Charles的颈窝里。

他继续下潜。淅淅沥沥的雨声已经弥远，取而代之的是一阵嘈杂，Max试图从声音分辨出这是什么场景。吵吵嚷嚷的人声，钉鞋蹭过草皮的嚓嚓声，塑料哨子的鸣声。有人在急切的问他：“Max，你还好吗？”Max的脑子像被酒精拖累一样迟缓，他努力地睁开眼，看见Lando还有Alex的脸占据了视野，填充空隙的是一点点浅蓝色，Max想那应该是天空。他记起这是十三岁时的一场球赛，他在带球的时候不慎被Charles铲倒在地。  
Charles的球实在踢的不怎么样，在和他们一起玩的时候总是默默地守在门将的位置。这一次是他们班的指导老师鼓励他充当后卫的。Max不知道他还有这样惊人的攻击性，毕竟Charles一直是无害的。他不禁有些恼怒，Charles怎么敢？十三岁的Max很难察觉到这其中的谬误，他一直认为自己保持着对Charles的优越姿态，却从没想过这到底合不合理，从没想过这究竟是因为他的强势，还是因为Charles的忍让。  
他拉住Alex的手，借势起身，随手拍掉自己身上的草屑。他看到不远处他的队员们和对方的球员聚在一团，互相推搡，裁判在外围气急败坏地想要把男孩们分开，却苦无效果。气氛岌岌可危，Max希望他们不会打起来，不然两支队伍都会面临禁赛的危险。  
他突然看见被推到纠纷最中心的Charles，他埋在人堆里，Max只看见他忽隐忽现的脸和蓬松的头发。Max可以明显看出Charles在咬牙，毫不示弱地瞪着那个指着他鼻子呵斥的男孩。当他抬手做出一些简单的解释时，Max读懂他的意思：这只是意外而已，我不是有意的。围着他的人突然哄笑起来，Charles的手僵在半空，又讪讪地放下。Max看见他绞紧裤缝的手指和眼角羞愤的泪光。别哭，别哭Charles，这样只会让他们更瞧不起你，这就是男孩世界的规则。所幸Charles抑制住了他的情绪，但他神色里的那种漠然更让Max忐忑。Lando在他耳边悄悄说，“我觉得太过了。他们像是在欺负他了。”  
裁判过来询问Max的情况，Max表示比赛可以重新开始了。在开球的时候Max目送Charles下场换上其他人，他没有再看过来一眼，径直走向更衣室。  
比赛的结果他已经记不得了。在比赛完后Max等在Charles的更衣室外，过了好一会Charles才出来，被另一个男孩搭着肩膀。Max说：“慢死了，还不快点走。”Pierre——Charles的同班同学——对他恶劣的态度皱眉，“你就这么对他说话？”Max说，“你管得着吗？”Pierre被他冒犯到了，涨红脸刚想撸袖子和Max大吵一架，Charles按住他，轻轻摇了摇头。他在耳边做了一个打电话的手势，然后和Pierre贴脸告别。Max立刻扯起Charles的书包带子往外走。“这是什么意思？”Max用指尖戳了戳Charles的脸颊。  
Charles躲开他的手，轻轻皱眉。“喂，回答我的问题啊？”Max又把他拉回来，“你和他什么时候关系那么好了？他是你男朋友？”  
Charles突然停下来，不敢置信地瞪了他一眼，让Max为自己的口无遮拦有点心虚。“也不能怪我误会吧，你从来也不和我们做这种告别礼啊——虽然我也不是很稀罕。”  
Charles闷头向前走。Max不依不饶地追上去，“你倒是说啊。”  
突然Charles甩出一个手语：我要怎么说？我是个哑巴！  
Max才注意到他的不对。Charles眼眶发红，胸膛不断起伏，明显在抑制接近崩溃边缘的情绪。Max立马想起今天发生在球场上的事。他手足无措地想要安慰Charles，“我不是有意的……Charles，我只是想要你的回应。”  
Charles说：我要怎么回应？我不能够说话，我用手语只会被你们嘲笑。  
Max说：“球场上就是那样的，他们也不是针对你的缺陷，只是当时那种情况……”他希望Charles能够不要那么计较。  
Charles看起来冷静了一点。Max现在会把这个表情解读为彻彻底底的失望，而当时Max只会觉得他说服了Charles，事情解决了。  
Max觉得心脏被捏紧又猛然松开，压抑太久的搏动狂奔起来，就像服用过量咖啡因之后一样难受。Charles在人生当中面临过多少这样难堪的时刻？或许很多很多，就发现在他面前，而他却毫无察觉，甚至成为帮凶。Max突然被一股无形的力量压到地上，直到他完全的被压进黑暗里。

到十五岁的时候Charles已经成了很受女孩关注的男孩。他很完美，漂亮的脸蛋，无辜纯真的眼睛，充满少年感，还会在晚会上拉大提琴，唯一美中不足的是他不会说像蜜糖一样的情话——他甚至不会说话。但这对于Max来说压根不算什么，他足够了解Charles，不用言语就能知道Charles想表达什么——然而又不是他要追Charles。  
至于Max，他疯狂迷恋上了赛车，对于除了物理和数学之外的课程毫无兴趣，业余时间在车行打工，偶尔去踢足球。他在学校里的名声两极分化，学生们爱他，但是老师们恨他。  
十五岁的时候Max也交到了第一个女朋友。棕色头发，绿色眼睛，白皙的脸上有小小的雀斑。Lando看到她之后，心直口快地对Max说：“她有点像Charles。”  
Max对此不屑一顾：“你是觉得绿眼睛都长的一样吧？”  
就像电影跳帧一样，画面令人错愕地跳转，就像是从一个宇宙掉到了另一个平行宇宙。Max发现自己站在人群中央，臂弯里拥着女友，与众人举杯相庆。这应该是他女友十六岁的生日。Charles站在他左手边，捧着杯子，已经醉得开始傻笑。  
Max应该也已经醉得厉害，所以他才会把Charles错认成女友。但这也很可能是年轻的Max为自己所找的借口。怎么可能认错呢？Charles和Selena完全不一样，即使发色、瞳孔和紧抿的嘴角相像，但别人绝不会把他们弄混。女友在屋外和远游的父母打电话，她告诉了Max这一点，但他却像是忘了，满屋子找她。最终他在二楼的盥洗室门口找到了试图靠打游戏来醒酒的Charles。他靠在墙上，头微微垂着，手机屏幕的光打在脸上，眼睫毛不堪重负地颤动。他穿着柔软的卫衣，Max也有一件。在暧昧的光线下他看起来真的很漂亮，Max一向知道他很漂亮。他情不自禁地贴近他。醉了的Charles失去了平时的敏捷，任由他带着浑身的酒气吻过来。  
Max吻过很多女孩，不知道Charles是否如此。但Max希望答案是否定的 因为他品尝起来如此美好。他短暂地和Charles分开，仔细看了一眼Charles的神情。Charles没有犹豫地抱住他，脸微微扬起，是一个适合接吻的姿势。Max笑了一下，就势把他推进半掩的盥洗室。  
那真的太美好了，尽管Max在一段时间里尽力逃避，但他发现自己在潜意识里是如此清晰地记得这段回忆。Charles坐在他身上，毫无技巧地吻他，像一只快乐的小狗一样。Max不得不笑着拉开他，然后教会他怎么样色情的接吻。  
Max后来把Charles压到墙上操。Charles枕在手臂上哭，他哭起来和猫叫似的。Max把他转过来和他接吻，整个盥洗室里回荡着他的喘息和Charles呜呜咽咽的声音。等他扶着Charles从盥洗室里出来时，Charles已经有点站不住了，他的裤子底下一塌糊涂，沾满精液的内裤被扔到了垃圾桶里。Max扶着他偷偷从后门溜回了家。  
第二天Max再醒来时已经是下午一点，好在是周日，不然父亲恐怕早就要对他的懒惰大发雷霆了。Max发现女友给自己发了几十条讯息，一开始是心平气和地问他去了哪里，到后来语气里满是恼怒，威胁他再不回信她就要分手。大事不妙。可更大的事此时正躺在自己怀里。Charles沉沉睡着，在被子底下燥热的躯体贴着他的。  
Max落荒而逃。他穿好衣服，用力拍了拍脸，试图在精神上把昨夜的荒诞和放纵驱散干净。他先去了女友家，扯了个谎，说Charles身体不舒服，他先带他回了家，并一直照顾他。女友通情达理地表示理解，他们和好如初。但关于Charles，他要怎么去面对他？  
Max选择逃避。他开始躲着Charles，在放学的时候改搭George的车回家，把Charles一个人丢给校车；在晚上的时候磨蹭到半夜才溜进房间睡觉。他说不清这种心虚的感觉出自何处，他就是不敢直视Charles或远或近有意无意望向他的眼睛。或许他是不敢承认他爱上Charles了，那压根不是酒后乱性，而是被Max深埋在心的渴望——从第一次萌动开始就有的渴望。于是每一个被他抚摸和亲吻的女孩都像他。Rosa柔软鲜红的唇像他；Emma蜷曲的棕发像他；Sophie绿色的大眼睛和忽闪着睫毛的神态像他。Max就好似没有爱过别人一样。


End file.
